The two wheeled toy vehicle generally demands much higher control technique in terms of requiring to traveling stably by maintaining balance to the horizontal direction, compared with a four-wheeled toy vehicle. Particularly, in the cornering operation, it is difficult to steer stably because of demanding a horizontal balance different from a straight line travel.
For instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,086 the self-steering bicycle-type toy vehicle comprises an upstanding first wheel, a rotating axis, an elongated frame with a guide wheel, a counter balance suspended so as to swing at the first wheel below the level of the center of the first wheel, and a link means.
Also, it is disclosed in the Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 1-254191 that a battery box unit is mounted swingablly on the lower portion of the vehicle body and the steering operation is controlled in a manner that the battery box unit is slanted from side to side to the direction of traveling under radio control, and that a supporting member of the front wheel is pivotally and freely in the steering angle connected to the steering portion mounted on the vehicle body, and the supporting member is controlled to freely slant from side to side to the direction of traveling to a pivotal axis of a pivotal portion, wherein there is provided a bearing in the steering bracket fitted on a front end portion of the vehicle body. A connecting pin is inserted into the connecting portion of the bearing, which cross sectional shape is formed to be increased in diameter to the downward direction and includes a longitudinal hole with larger diameter in the right and left directions.
Further there is disclosed in the Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 2-149292 by the same applicant as the above Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 1-254191, wherein a balance weight is arranged so as to swing to the right and left directions, the balance weight embedded inside the loaded article like dolls and other.
Besides, it is disclosed in the national publication of translated version No. 9-504716 that a rider-like doll including a swing support and a battery are brought into weight shift condition by rotation given from a servo unit, which causes to turn the motor cycle toy mounting the doll and battery thereon.
However, any inventions disclosed in the publications mentioned above relate to the type of weight displacement in which not only the rider like doll, but also the battery or the counter balance move so as to cause weight displacement, and therefore those inventions do not disclose the two wheeled toy vehicle capable of cornering operation similar to the two wheeled motor vehicle, the cornering operation so called “hang on”, the steering techniques of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, realized by parallel displacement of the doll.
Namely, in order to effectuate self-steering by slanting or tilting the two-wheeled toy vehicle realized by weight displacement, it is necessary to enhance the sharpness of steering, that is, responsiveness to weight displacement, while such enhancement of the responsiveness inhibits traveling in the straight line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two-wheeled toy vehicle capable of cornering operation and traveling in the straight line smoothly and stably, making the doll to act bodily motion closer to the actual rider.